


Looking Ahead by Looking Back

by Followyourwaytodawn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dating, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Hiking, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Followyourwaytodawn/pseuds/Followyourwaytodawn
Summary: Prompt request by a lovely anon: For the sentence prompts: SoRiku (Of course, what else) with "Stop filming me, moron" if you're up to it :DSora and Riku go for a hike.





	1. Chapter 1

A gentle fumbling sound plays out the speakers before the video feed clears up to show Riku, in sweaty athletic gear. “Stop filming me, moron, look at the view,“ he says with no bite to it. Turning away from the camera, he puts his hands on his hips and lets out a long “wheeeeew,” looking out over far off greenery and expansive blue sky.

Sora, presumably holding the camera, laughs and responds, “The view looks great from where I’m standing!” To which, Riku throws a deadpan look over his shoulder, and the video shakes with Sora’s joining laughter. The video pans over and stops on some wooded foothills a long ways away as Sora’s hand enters the frame. “We started aaaaall the way down there,” he says pointing at the hills, “and we hiked alllllll the way up here!” The video pans along a series of smaller hills that lead to a larger incline.

“Yeah, and you complained the whole way up,” Riku teases, and the video spins over to capture a confident smirk. “This was your idea, remember that.”

Sora groans, and the video blurs as the camera is turned. For a moment, there is a flash of trees, before the camera flips to selfie mode and shows Sora standing a few feet in front of Riku, the beautiful viewpoint background behind them. Sweat tacking hair to his forehead, he still smiles brightly at the camera, “Yeah, and you said I would get a reward if we made it this far! What is it?” Riku freezes for a second, then moves over to Sora.

Red-faced, Riku brings his hand to Sora’s cheek, “How’s this?” And pulls him into a kiss.

The next thing the camera captures is dirt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave this alone, so I added to it!

The video opens on the same setting, but this time Sora is in frame and looks a bit older. His back is to the camera, enjoying the overlook. It's much closer to sunset, the sky gaining the beginning tinges of pink and light, wispy clouds. He turns to say something, and his eyes light up in recognition. "Stop filming me, moronnnn," he said mockingly with a bright smile.

Riku can be heard chuckling off camera, adding, "I can't believe you remember that, it was like five years ago." The camera is jostled before it sees Riku's chest, adjusting the angle and muttering, "Damned tripod- ha!" And it settles. Riku steps back, showing the grand view and Sora behind him.

"Of course I remember that! That was the same day as our first kiss! And I broke my phone 'cause of you," there is no accusation in his tone, just light playful banter.

Riku steps his way over to Sora, shaking his head, "Yeah, yeah. But I'm glad you remember, because it makes what I'm doing next a little easier." Sora looks confused as Riku takes both of his hands into his own.

"Remember how on our way up here, I told you I can't imagine my life without you? I wanted you bring you back here to ask you something..." Riku kicks at the dirt nervously, pulling Sora closer til their foreheads are touching. The backdrop of the pink sky casting over the greenery of the valley below adds to the intimacy of the moment. Riku drops one of Sora's hands to reach into his pocket, pulling out a discrete box.

Sora's eyes widen, and a small gasp catches in his throat as Riku asks, "Will you marry me?"

This time, the last thing the camera captures is Sora grabbing Riku's head and yanking him into a kiss. A very enthusiastic "YES" to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I just wanted to write a quick proposal scene lol


End file.
